The Rest is Silence
by Shinigami Fuzzy
Summary: At the end of all these twist and turns, there is only one ending for all. Five moments, one story. Uchiha Itachi's life.No one escapes.Spoilers.


**Author's Note: Hi. I decided that I would write a fanfic after revising some of the reference things that I've collected over this one year, so I can have the inspiration of writing something after being inactive for almost a year. So yeah. Thanks for those reading this ****. I haven't got a plot in my head yet, but I have the rough outline and structure of the story now, so I shall write.**

**Title: The rest is silence.**

**Author: Shinigami Fuzzy**

**Main characters: Itachi Uchiha**

**Genre: **

**Rating: T (Teens)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: Five one-shots, one story. Uchiha Itachi's life. Spoilers.**

**At the end of all these twist and turns, there is only one ending for all. No one escapes.**

**Status: Complete**

**-Line**

"**The first breath is the beginning of death." **

**-Thomas Fuller**

Itachi recounted the moments in his life. All the memories were never forgotten. Like when he first killed a man. Like how he told himself that this was going to take place in the near future. And also how he told himself that he was going to die like this. Or when how he saw his little brother grew up. Well, not the details, but roughly. He was no more than a sacrifice. A sacrifice with no future, only a past.

He already understood the meaning of loneliness when he was still in his ANBU outfit. Like he has just realized that he will be suffering all alone. However, Itachi told himself that he was not to do so, because just as much, he would probably not be able to live. After all, once he was borne into this world, he was already starting to die.

-line

1. Geneses. _The coming into being of something; the origin._

The day he received that mission, was a totally new beginning for him. It was a new start as a double agent. The day he executed that mission, was the start of a new life for him and Sasuke. This start, however, only changed things from bad, to worse. It was way beyond his control. To choose between the village and the clan, it was too much.

2. Change. _to make or become different, or to exchange one thing for another thing, especially of a similar type._

He didn't really want this. It was not included in his plan, actually. It was not even included in his plan to meet Uchiha Madara. He did not ever wanted to join Akatsuki. It was a forced choice. He had no other way out now. The only thing that he can do to monitor Sasuke, the village, and what Akatsuki was going to do was to join them. Like they say, if you can't beat them, join them. And that was what he did.

He joined Akatsuki, even without a second thought.

He had no other way out.

3. Rise.

It was time. Sasuke was finding him, and he had left a message for his foolish little brother to look for him in Konoha. They will end where they start.

The clouds were beginning to look dark. And so does Itachi's mood begin to change with the weather.

Moments passed since Kisame had last been in his sight. He was out of range, probably drinking his gut out in a local bar.

They were on a mission. It led them to this small little town somewhere in between the Fire Nation and the Hidden Village in the Rain. Pain was rushing them. He wanted the bounty to be recovered as soon as possible. They had to move now, and Kisame was nowhere to be found. 'Where the hell is that bloody bastard?' Itachi muttered so softly, that it could be considered as a thought.

It began to rain. The Sky was crying, again. Itachi moved across the room, heading towards the door. Oh, it never looked so gloomy or tall as before. It creaked creepily as Itachi opened it, heading out towards the little town to find his missing partner.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Itachi hit the jackpot again. Kisame was indeed at the local bar, drunk. Kisame spotted Itachi just when the latter had stepped his foot into the glamorous place filled with not-so-good people. The air has shifted, because of the presence of another strong chakra. "Hey kid!" Kisame cried out, half drunk and half sober. He could barely make out what the hell he was drinking. Itachi sighed. It was not the first time this had happened. However, this was going to be the last time that he sees Kisame like this. Not ever was he even to see Kisame again, let alone go to the bar with him.

"We have to move; Leader has sounded. He wants us to move to Konoha and retrieve the bounty now." Itachi spoke quietly. A woman tried to get closer to Itachi as he headed towards Kisame, but it was a futile attempt. Kisame groaned.

"Can't you ever learn to let go for once? Let me have another drink first before we set off…" Kisame's voice trailed. He looked at Itachi, who is now glaring at him. Not a death glare, but still enough to send a person who is procrastinating to get to work immediately.

4. Fall

Itachi's health and body was starting to fail him.

When Sasori was still alive, he had already spotted some symptoms of tuberculosis in Itachi. "Hey kid, you look sick. Take care of yourself. It doesn't look too good." he would comment. Deidara often snorted in response, rejoicing over that fact that Itachi was sick. Even though Deidara did not really what disease Itachi has gotten, but he was glad that his ''rival'' was not in the pink of health. Deidara was a little upset though, as Sasori showed care and concern for someone. He was even jealous. A small smile could be seen as Itachi snickered.

When Itachi realized that he was ill, he went to the doctor. He could not do much either, as his medical skills was not that up to standard. When he suggested Itachi to look for treatment at the Konoha hospital, and even get Sakura Haruno, the famous Hokage fellow student to cure him, Itachi looked at the doctor, flabbergasted. It all seemed too ironic.

Itachi's train of thoughts were disrupted as he coughed. He felt like he was hacking out a lung. It had jolted him out of his reverie. He had to focus on the task that he was doing now; reviewing the plan he had made for these years, close to ten. It was time to go and face Sasuke.

He would face him, the very next day.

5. End ._The point in time when an action, an event, or a phenomenon ceases or is completed; the conclusion._

As he lay down, resting for the first time after such a long time of battling, he would be able to finally let down his guard forever. For eternity. For once, and his last, Uchiha Itachi was able to see his true self of being a nice brother. Some may say that he is a cruel, merciless, cold-hearted murder, but in his eyes, these were no more than lies pinned up to hide the disgusting truth. The truth that his father, Fugaku, was trying to start a coup de tat.

He was never afraid to die, never. He planned to die like a shinobi, right from the start. He got his wish in the end, in a horrible and pitiful state. Once he started breathing, it was the end of him. He was designated to die. After so many twist and turns, there is only one ending for him. Even Madara has to die. Nobody will escape this stage of life. The last stage, the end.

He accepted disgrace in place of honor, hatred in place of love, and still died with a smile on his face.

Self-sacrifice… A nameless shinobi who protects peace within its shadow… That is a true shinobi.

_Owari._


End file.
